Cool DownHeat Up
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Erm... Sue, Tara, and a shower. Rather OOC, but hey, it's an excuse for smut :P Slash!


Muscles aching pleasantly, Tara walked into the shower, a towel wrapped around her, bottle of two-in-one shampoo and conditioner in one hand, body wash and a "poof-ball" sponge in the other. She smiled a greeting at Sue, then turned away, resisting the temptation to watch the other woman. The towel was removed and placed safely on a nearby shelf, and Tara turned the tap on.

A sigh from across the room caught Tara's attention, and she turned around. Sue was facing her shower, her back to Tara, and the other woman took a moment to enjoy the view presented to her. It wasn't the first time they had both been in the showers at the Hoover building at the same time. It was, however, the first time since Tara had acknowledged her attraction to the long-haired blonde.

Tara didn't know why Sue had sighed, why that small noise had drawn her attention, but now that her attention was on the other woman, she couldn't pull it away. Sue's hair was pulled over her shoulder, revealing her neck, and the indent behind her ear that always drove Tara crazy when Sue wore her hair up. Her back was a smooth, flawless expanse that curved into hips and buttocks, followed by slender legs that seemed to go on forever.

Then the legs turned, and Tara tore her eyes away.

"Tara? I forgot shampoo, do you have any I could use, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Tara said, grabbing her bottle and taking it over to Sue.

Sue smiled, nearly causing Tara's knees to buckle. She was so close, naked and soapy... "Thanks."

_Okay, Tara... she said thanks, you can go back to your shower, now_, Tara thought to herself. Her feet stayed where they were, as if glued to the slick tiles.

"Tara? Did you need something?" Sue asked, frowning slightly. As she asked, she poured some of the shampoo into her hand, raising her arms to work the floamy liquid into her hair. She saw Tara's eyes close tightly and her fists clench at her sides.

_She's trying to kill me_, Tara thought. _It was bad enough when she was just standing there, but she had to raise her arms... God, she has nice breasts... Oh, shut up, Williams! She's your friend, you can't do this to her!_

A light touch on Tara's arm made her eyes shoot open, and Sue was right there, eyes large and luminous, concern emanating from their depths. In a small corner of Tara's mind, she noticed that Sue was finished with her hair, which now lay tangled around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Tara?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tara said, all the while wondering what she was still doing there, and why she wasn't back at her own shower.

Sue shook her head. "You're not fine, I can see that something's wrong. What is it?"

Searching Sue's eyes, Tara blurted out, "You're driving me crazy."

Sue recoiled as if slapped, and tears suddenly sprung to her eyes. "I see," she said quietly. She handed the shampoo back to Tara. "I'll go, then."

"Wait!" Tara exclaimed, grabbing Sue's arm as she started to leave. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Sue asked, still smarting from the comment.

Not entirely aware of what she was doing, Tara pulled Sue to her and lifted her chin, capturing the other woman's lips in a bruising kiss. She felt Sue's moan against her lips, even as the sound reached her ears, and she slowly slid her tongue along the line of Sue's lips, coaxing them open. Their tongues met, slick heat and toothpaste-taste, mixed with something unidentifiably **Sue**.

The kiss slowly tapered off and when their lips parted, Tara opened her eyes, expecting an expression of horror from Sue, right before she got slapped. She wasn't, however, expecting Sue's eyes to still be closed, a soft smile curving her lips.

Sue slowly opened her eyes, and Tara could see contentment in their hazel depths. "Took you long enough to do that," Sue whispered.

Tara blinked. "What?"

Smiling, Sue wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, pulling her closer, both of them gasping as their wet skin slid together. "I've been hoping you were as attracted to me as I am to you," she whispered.

Something seemed to break inside Tara, and she was against Sue like an explosion. Her hands sliding from Sue's arms, one to behind her neck, holding her closer, the other resting on Sue's ribcage, almost daring to brush against her breast.

Not waiting for permission she knew she would receive, Tara pressed her lips against Sue's, her tongue entering the other woman's mouth.

Sue moaned and her grip on Tara's hips tightened.

Tara backed Sue against the shower wall, leaning into her, feeling her nipples press into her. The hand behind Sue's neck followed the path of the water, trailing down her collarbone, down the slope of chest and breast, until a warm palm was cupping her breast, squeezing gently.

Moaning again, Sue broke the kiss, whispering, "Tara," against the smaller woman's lips.

The fire inside burning out of control, Tara buried her face in Sue's neck, planting tiny, open-mouthed kisses over the wet skin, using her tongue to lap up the water. Traveling further down, she reached Sue's breasts and took a hard nipple between her lips, sucking lightly. A moan reverberated against the tiles of the shower room.

Sue's hands, which had been slowly sliding up Tara's back as she leaned lower, moved to tangle in her hair, feeling the blonde strands like silk against her fingers.

Teeth, tongue and lips worked Sue's nipples, switching back and forth between them. Sue was squirming, moaning, and Tara felt an intoxication thrill shoot through her.

"Tara," Sue whimpered, eyes tightly closed. "Please..." She knew what she was asking for, her body burning for the touch of a lover, the touch of a woman - something she hadn't felt in more than ten years.

Sliding her tongue down Sue's stomach, Tara dropped to her knees, hands resting on the taller woman's hips. She looked up at Sue and waited until she opened her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Tara said softly.

Sue blushed slightly, more at the sincerity and adoration in Tara's eyes than the words she had spoken. "As are you," she whispered back. When Tara ducked her head, clearly not believing the words, Sue vowed to make the other woman know without a doubt just how desirable she was.

_But not right now_, she thought, as Tara leaned forward, dragging her tongue along the folds of Sue's sex.

Sue cried out, but Tara didn't give her a moment to collect herself, Sue's flavor a drug to Tara's fevered brain. Gently lifting Sue's leg, Tara hooked it over her shoulder, giving herself more room. Feeling Sue wobble slightly, then steady, Tara glanced up, seeing Sue holding onto the towel bar with a white-knuckle grip.

Setting herself to her task, Tara closed her eyes, thrusting her tongue into Sue as if she was giving a deep French kiss to her body. She heard Sue gasping above her, and withdrew enough to slowly enter the other woman with two fingers.

Sue cried out and Tara grinned, having never expected her to be so vocal.

"Tara, please," Sue whimpered, moving her hips restlessly.

Thrusting gently, Tara sucked Sue's clit into her mouth, brushing her tongue over the tip.

"TARA!" Sue screamed, fingers tightening in Tara's hair and on the towel bar.

Tara let go of Sue's clit and started to run her tongue over her folds, gathering the arousal that coated her fingers and spread down the insides of Sue's thighs, mixed with the water from the shower. Tara suddenly wished that they weren't in the shower, and that she could have an undiluted taste of Sue's essence.

A muffled sob and a whimper alerted Tara to the fact that Sue was close to the edge, and once again she took Sue's clit in her mouth, running her tongue over and around it, sucking lightly.

Sue started to cry out louder, and Tara spared a thought to hope that nobody was walking by or came in to the very public showers.

Thrusting her fingers deeper and sucking harder, Tara quickly sent Sue over the edge, a loud scream of Tara's name almost making the air vibrate.

Gently pulling out and away as Sue came back down, Tara guided her onto her lap, Sue's arms landing over her shoulders.

The dazed look on Sue's face, cheeks flushed and eyes dark and sparkling, flared the desire in Tara higher, and she kissed Sue hard, tongue demanding entrance.

They were over an hour late arriving in the bullpen.


End file.
